


Purple Sin

by Clarounette



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Dark, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarounette/pseuds/Clarounette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark-ish poetry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple Sin

At first it was the smile  
And the pretty red mouth  
But then after a while  
I think my brain went south

With his hands on my chest  
And his lips kissing mine  
Well I couldn't resist  
He didn't seem to mind

I licked his ear and neck  
And caressed his torso  
Bite, nibble, kiss and peck  
I couldn't let him go

His eyes are shimmering  
Those two startling blue gems  
Soon I am whispering  
"Yes, you, always you, James"

Now we are making love  
With skin sliding on skin  
James sure is a dove  
Pure white floating between  
The millions stars above  
And the darkness within  
My own soul in a glove  
Of purple velvet sin


End file.
